Took You Long Enough
by CutePiglet
Summary: There are two types of high school students. The ones who always take notes during lectures, like Yugi Mutou. And the ones who wonder what it would be like to kiss their boyfriend during lectures, like Yami Tanaka.


**Author's note: **What can I say? I needed some distraction.

* * *

It was one of those days again. The teacher thought it was a good idea to bore his class with one of those typical lectures of his. The entire classroom was staring at him, their eyes unfocused, except for a few students who were actually taking notes. The teacher _did_ say something about a test in two weeks and that this lecture was very important. Must have slipped their minds.

But apparently it wasn't important enough to wake up practically every student in this room. One of the students was Yami Tanaka. His eyes drifted off to the window, the beautiful rays of sunlight penetrated the room, giving everything a soft yellow glow. One of the upper windows was open, allowing the students some fresh air (the teacher had said it was good for their brains to absorb the information) and giving the classroom the fresh scent of the flowers in the school gardens.

There was a faint reflection in the window, giving Yami full view of his very own boyfriend who was sitting right behind him. A rare cheeky grin appeared on his face and he found himself staring at the reflection of Yugi Mutou, who was very busy taking notes. His right elegant hand was holding the pencil that was scribbling letters all over his notebook, making quick and swift movements. His hand caressed the delicate paper, over and over again until he finished his sentence and looked up at the teacher to listen some more.

Everything about Yugi was fascinating, the way his eyes shone with interest, the curves of his pale face, the shape of his thin lips, the faint glow that was always on his cheeks and the thick black eyelashes that had looked so very delicate when Yugi had fallen asleep on Yami's shoulder, allowing him to look at them. They had been boyfriends for just a couple of weeks, letting the other students, and themselves of course, getting used to the idea.

In the beginning, both of them had been too stubborn to admit they were attracted to each other. They had been friends for the longest time, and one day, Yami had gathered all of his courage to walk up to him and ask him out. The words had come out of his mouth so very casually that he was actually surprised (and rather proud of himself). Yugi had given him a lopsided grin and said,

"Took you long enough."

The fact that people were staring at them all the time did not really bother Yami. Apparently everyone had seen it coming, including his friends. Anzu Mazaki for example, one of their female friends, had given him one of her looks, which clearly said that he had been such a _guy _for not asking Yugi out sooner. Katsuya Jounouchi had merely laughed out loud and mumbled something about being too damn proud.

And then there was this thing called _kissing. _Yami had seen it countless times in those mushy romance movies, but he got pretty confused at all those different types. Each kiss was different, some were extremely slow, some looked like the couple was trying to eat each other, and then there was the heavy make out where the couple was aggressively sucking each other's faces off. Yami refused to ask anyone for advice. First off, that would be plain awkward, second- Whatever, it was just too awkward.

Yami rolled his eyes at no one in particular and continued to stare at his own pencil that was practically begging him to start writing because it had been lying there for almost 40 minutes straight. Was it that bad that they had not kissed yet? Everyone was making such a big deal out of it, some people even called it a fake relationship because of it.

A kiss was like a seal, when you kissed someone, you made them yours. Yami would love to feel Yugi's lips against his own, which brought him right back to his nagging question.

How were you supposed to kiss?

He vaguely remembered Anzu giving advice to some other girl, something about the right place and the right time. When was the right time?

Maybe Yugi did not even care about all that stuff. Maybe Yugi was not even interested in kissing yet, heck, maybe he had not even thought about it. Yami's eyes glided over to Yugi's reflection again and studied his face, as if he was going to find the answer there.

"Aibou…" he mumbled quietly, making sure no one would hear it except Yugi. Said person looked up, his eyes fell on the reflection and their eyes met. Yugi smiled at him, playfully poking him in his back and gently turning his head back to the teacher. Obviously Yugi was too focused on this stupid, uninteresting lecture of the teacher. Yami could have sworn that the teacher was merely giving the lecture to listen to the sound of his own old boring voice.

He looked at the clock hanging above the door, there were five minutes left. And he suddenly realized that he had been thinking about Yugi the entire time. Could he be…? He looked at Yugi's reflection for what seemed the umpteenth time again.

_In love with Yugi?_ Yami hung his shoulders, his hormones were obviously playing with him. How could he have fallen in love with Yugi already when they had been boyfriends for only a couple of weeks?

Four minutes left. Yami counted the seconds in his head, he could not wait to grab his stuff and get out of the classroom as soon as he would hear the lovely shrieking bell. And maybe talk to Yugi about this, too. At least he could tell Yugi that this had been bothering him for a while, right?

Three minutes. People were already putting their stuff back in their bags, ready to race each other. The teacher glared at those who were already packing, but everyone simply ignored him. And the students who were still writing, gave them a look that could be described as those typical motherly looks. Yami resisted the urge to reach for his bag, Yugi would probably stop him, anyway.

Two minutes. An idea popped into Yami's head. It was simple but it could be powerful. He did not care anymore that the entire class was there as a witness, including the stupid teacher; he had to give it a try. Since Yugi was sitting right behind him, it was the perfect plan, even if he had to say so himself.

One minute.

With a careful push, Yami leaned his head back on Yugi's desk, looking at him with a smile. Just a smile, nothing more than that. Yugi looked at him for a brief moment before he rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his notes again. Yami chuckled before he reached for Yugi's face with his hands and pulled him down, closing the gap between their faces.

The bell rang and everyone practically flew out of the classroom, including those who had been taking notes. The teacher left with a sigh, leaving the two boys alone. Yami had never thought kissing could give him such a euphoric feeling. The way their lips naturally moved against each other felt so right, and so addicting that he almost wanted to hit himself for not coming up with this plan sooner.

Yugi tasted like the cupcakes he always brought to school to eat during lunch break and they tasted absolutely delicious. There was also this very unique taste that Yami could not quite describe, it was bitter, yet sweet, and he enjoyed every minute of it. He even found himself nibbling on Yugi's upper lip a bit, just to enjoy the taste for a little bit longer and he felt Yugi leaning over the desk to get more comfortable.

It took a while before they finally pulled back, Yugi looked at him with his wide violet eyes, as if he could not believe Yami had just done that. Yami got up from his seat and started gathering his stuff to put it back in his schoolbag. He looked at Yugi over his shoulder, Yugi's mouth opened to say something, but Yami interrupted him.

"I know. Took me long enough."

* * *

**Author's note:** Ah. All of the fluff. You gotta love it. :3

Please review~?


End file.
